Rebound
by zashleyxowithlove
Summary: Gabriella broke up with Troy. Weeks have passed and now Troy is hoping to get a certain blonde-haired beauty. Will he be able to get her? Or will she just think she is a rebound girl? Troypay Oneshot.


Rebound

Diclaimer: I do not own High School Musical or any of the songs.

Pairings: TROYPAY!!!

Troy's POV

Gabriella and I broke up about a month ago but we are still friends. I don't know why we broke up but maybe it was because we weren't meant to be. I mean, it's hard for me to but there is nothing else to do but to let go right?

_Flashback_

_I walked up to her locker as I always did. _

"_Good Morning! How's your day today?" I greeted her with all the feelings I have but something is different and I just don't know why. But I could tell by the look on her face that something is definitely wrong._

"_Troy, we need to talk." I don't like the sound of that._

_She closed her locker door and faced me. She looked straight into my eyes and just said it straight. "This isn't really working well for me Troy." Ouch! That hurts. Right in the guts._

"_What do you mean?" I asked almost tearing up._

"_What I mean is that, I just want to be friends. These past months have been really great and I want to thank you for that but, I just can't be with you anymore. I don't know why. Maybe because we aren't just meant to be." She sighed. _

_She was breaking up with me. I can't believe it. _

"_I guess so." There was nothing else left to say. "But I hope we can still be friends?"_

"_Of course. And remember that I will be always there for you, not as a girlfriend, but as a friend. OK?" _

"_Thanks. Mind if I walk you to class?"_

"_That'd be great."_

_It was just like before the Twinkle Towne Musicale. Just like old times…_

_End of Flashback_

And now, I have moved on… Hoping that a certain blonde beauty would want to be mine.

No One's POV

Sharpay was walking down the halls when a voice called out to her.

"Sharpay!"

She stopped on her tracks and paused. "I know what voice somewhere." She thought. She turned around slowly and saw no other than, Troy Bolton.

"Hey! Where are you headed to?"

"Uh… to audition? for the winter musicale? Why do you ask anyway?"

"Nothing. So, is Ryan auditioning too?"

"Yeah, he is auditioning with Gab… Oh." _Why did I have to bring that up?_ She thought.

"No, its ok. I'm over her."

"Is it my fault that you broke up? Because if it is, I'll think of a way to get you two back together 'cause you know…" Troy stopped her mid-sentence.

"Shar, chill. It's not your fault. It was her decision and I'm ok with it."

"Oh… Ok… But you know if you want to… Wait, did you just call me Shar?"

"I think so."

"Well… You can't call me that. Only people who are special to me are allowed to call me 'Shar'. I have to get going or I'll be late for the auditions." She turned a heel away from Troy and started walking towards the auditorium. Little did she know that Troy was following her.

Sharpay arrived at the auditorium moments later.

"Ms. Darbus, I'm here to audition." She said slowly walking up to Ms. Darbus.

"Ms. Evans, glad to see you here. I believe your brother has already audition with Ms. Montez. And I believe as co-president of the drama club, you know that the lead roles are couples right?"  
"Yes I do Ms. Darbus and…"

"And I believe you know what that means right?"

"Yes Ms. Darbus." Sharpay replied and disappointed. She has always been in all the school's production. Now, her dream is ruined.

"I'm sorry Ms. Evans. Unless somebody comes inside that door and says he wants to be your partner then there is nothing that I can do. Now if you would excuse me, I'm going to my next class."

Just when Ms. Darbus was about to leave, the auditorium door swung open and there stood Troy Bolton.

"I'm here to audition Ms. Darbus. And if Sharpay doesn't mind, I'd like to sing with her."

Sharpay's jaw drop. She couldn't believe that Troy Bolton, THE Troy Bolton, was volunteering himself to sing with her.

"Ms. Evans?"

Sharpay gulped. "Yes Ms. Darbus?"

"Would you like Mr. Bolton to be your partner for the audition?"

"Well, uh… um…" For some reason, nothing was coming out of her mouth. It seemed like her voice box was suddenly shut down.

"She means 'Yes' Ms. Darbus." Troy answered for her.

They then went up the stage and started to sing.

"Kelsi! What I've Been Looking For Reprised please." Ms. Darbus ordered.

Kelsi started playing while Sharpay was still shocked. She couldn't believe it. She was actually here on stage, with Troy Bolton, singing!

(**Bold: **Troy; _Italics: Sharpay; __**Italics and Bold**_: Both)

**It's hard to believe,**

**That I couldn't see,**

**You were always there beside me.**

Sharpay looked down at her shoes while she began to sing.

_Thought I was alone_

_With no one to hold_

Troy walked slowly up to Sharpay.

_**But you were always right beside me.**_

_**This feelings like no other.**_

_**I want you to know**_

Troy, without thinking, took Sharpay's hand to his.

_**That I've never had someone,**_

_**That knows me like you do, **_

_**The way you do,**_

Sharpay finally looked up at Troy. Blue met Brown…

_**And I've never had someone,**_

_**As good for me as you,**_

_**No one like you,**_

_**So lonely before,**_

_**I finally found**_

_**What I've been looking for…**_

_Ohhh…. _

They locked eyes for another 10 seconds until Ms. Darbus broke their concentration to each other.

"Bravo! Brava! Bolton. Evans. You have a callback. Now, I would like to go back to my class now." She exited out the auditorium leaving Sharpay, Troy and Kelsi.

They stood there in silence and their only hope was Kelsi.

"Guys. I have the songs for the callbacks. If you would like to practice with me, just find me and I'll arrange for the time ok? I have to go now." Kelsi said. "So I can leave these two little love birds alone." She muttered under her breath.

Sharpay's POV

I cannot believe that I just sang with Troy Bolton. Why did Kelsi had leave me alone with him? Sigh. Well, I have to talk to him sometime. How about now? No, later. How about tomorrow? Yeah! Tomorrow sounds great. Ugh!

"Uh… Thanks Troy." I finally said it and I started to go down the stage when someone turned me around by the wrist.

Why is he doing this to me? I couldn't look at him. I just can't. All I could look at was my shoes which by the way are pretty.

"Sharpay."

I opened my mouth to talk but still nothing came out. I continued to look down.

"Sharpay, would you just look at me for a second."

I raised my head and looked at him for a second, literally, then looked back down.

He sighed. Was he getting annoyed? He slowly lifted up my chin with his fingers.

Troy's POV

I sighed. Why is she making this too hard for me? I lifted up her chin with my fingers and looked her straight in the eye. And without thinking, I crashed my lips onto hers. I placed my arms around her slender waist, little did I know, she wrapped her arms around my neck and she was actually responding. I deepened the kiss even more sending sparks all over.

No One's POV

Troy was the one who pulled away, resting his forehead against hers.

Sharpay untangled her arms from her and started running down the stairs and out of the auditorium. All she wanted to do now was to get out.

Troy ran after her hugging her from behind.

"Sharpay."

"Let go of me." Sharpay demanded trying to let loose out of his grip but he was too strong.

"I don't want to." It was all he can say.

"What do you want from me?" Sharpay said who was now starting to cry.

Troy turned her around and simply said, "You."

"What?" She was confused.

"I want you. I…" He sighed. "I love you."

"No you don't. You don't ok?" She started crying even more letting the tears run down her cheek.

"What are you talking about?"

"You don't love me. You had just broken up with her about a month ago and… and… I'm just a rebound girl."

Troy cupped his hands on her face and said with feelings, "You are not a rebound girl Sharpay. I love you and that's how I feel. After I broke up with Gabriella, I realized why it didn't work out. It was because I was destined for someone else. I was destined for you."

"Really?"

"Really. I love you Sharpay. I love you with all my heart."

"I love you too Troy." She smiled.

"Really?"

"Yes. Really. I do. I always have."

"So… does that mean that, I'm your boyfriend now?" He said hoping she would say yes.

"Yes Troy Bolton. You're my boyfriend."

"Say that again?"

"You're my boyfriend."

"Wow. That feels great."

"I love you Troy."

"I love you too Sharpay."

He then started to lean down giving her a kiss on the lips.

When she pulled away, she said, "And one more thing."

"What is it?"

"That's 'Shar' to you now."

They both started laughing.

"You're what I've been looking for Shar." Troy said.


End file.
